Another Fanfic
by Live.backwards
Summary: Little did Percy know how much he would betray him. Little did Percy know how much he was lied to and how easily he was scammed out of his sugar cubes.
1. Percy gets a glow in the dark watch

**A/N- Co-co written by THECAPSLOCKFREAK(.net/u/2254868/THE-CAPS-LOCK-FREAK) and Rene Da Editar. :D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or Pokemon. If we did, Rachel wouldn't be there. XP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A masked figure was shrouded by the shadows and a black coat covering the creature from head to leg. Without mentioning a single word, the figure communicated.

"Master…" it communicated through silent thought. "Percy has my trust." Its mouth curved upward in a slight smirk. "Your next uprising will come soon, Boss."

Turning in the other direction, the creature disappeared. A flash of a darkhoof appeared from its coat. It was now in search of new recruits for the rising of Lord Kronos. Percy already foiled his plans once, but that was when his master was still in that weakling's body, Luke. They would get stronger quicker this time, now that he was promoted from an apprentice to the second-in-command. It was pathetically easy to play the oh-I'm-so-grateful-you-saved-me part, but it was rather irritating being a suck-up, especially to someone like _Percy_. He was disgusted by just saying that name, the person who made Kronos fall, who destroyed his carefully thought out plans. He guessed that it was sort of lucky that Percy was just so gullible and that he got free food because of it.

He stretched out his shiny blue-black wings and let out a sigh of content. How great it would be when all of this was over when Kronos and the titans won. He soared throughout the air, feeling the humid-tinged air pull the skin over his mouth back like he was riding a flying sausage.

Little did Percy know how much he would betray him.

Little did Percy know how much he was lied to and how easily he was scammed out of his sugar cubes.

The creature grinned as he dove toward Camp Half-Blood.

Sure enough, Percy was waiting, ignorant, for his beloved pegasus to return.  
_Not so beloved anymore was he? _the creature thought, almost bitterly.

Percy stared at the magnificent black horse, whom he believed was a heroic, majestic pegasus.

As if.

"Where've've you've you been-ded-ded?" Percy asked incoherently.

Blackjack rolled his eyes. _So fail grammar_, he thought. All the more reason to betray him. It wasn't that he hated Percy to begin with. It was just his father. Poseidon made Blackjack a pegasus, with no opposable thumbs or anything. So he was on the border of neutral and hate with Percy. Then Percy refused to give him doughnuts when pursuing the Hunters, and then Blackjack made a huge jump across that line. It was a no brainer-- he had to betray Percy.

Blackjack responded innocently, "You know, social stuff, Boss. A pegasus needs a social life you know."

Percy raised his eyebrow, still skeptical. "You weren't out getting donuts, were you?"  
Blackjack said, "Well Boss, we pegasi can't just drop into some random donut shop and say, 'Yo, wassup, we just want some donuts'; the owner would freak."

Percy replied illiterately, "True dat."

He nodded. "So, boss. What's up? _And I mean, seriously. You were waiting for me with your disgusting arms stretched out._" He asked, leaving the last part to himself.

"Well, you see, I have a quest- or at least, Grover does. Rachel was like:

_Far into the land of the darkness_

_A Hunter of great power will be found_

_The one with water powers perished_

_In all, happiness will surround._

_A traitor will come- than the last, more cherished_

_And others will turn over._

There were some other lines that didn't seem important to me. And so, like you know the line 'The one with water powers perished,' I have to protect that person so I like, _have_ to go, you know- It could be like, my brother!" Percy added densely.

"Were you even asked to go?" Blackjack inquired, amazed at the son of Poseidon's stupidity.

"Course not. Chiron said something about it being too dangerous. Of course, I still kept asking to go, but then he mentioned that there wouldn't be any bacon on the trip. And you know, I _have_ to have bacon. That's why I was so weak in fighting Atlas earlier. Not because of Ares's stupid curse. But then I kept thinking it over, and then I realized I could bring bacon with me!" He nodded, as if that explained everything.

"Riiiiiiiight." Blackjack muttered, backing away slowly.

"And I need you to follow them for me."

Blackjack raised his eyebrow. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

"Now." Percy quickly jumped onto Blackjack's back.

Before the pegasus could even think, Percy forced himself onto Blackjack's back. He shuddered, not wanting to have the son of Poseidon on his back. _But it's all for the best_. _It's to gain his trust._ he repeated to himself, trying futilely to convince himself. He flew where he sensed Grover until a wicked, dark idea blossomed in his mind. He suddenly changed course, heading for the dark cave he was originally at at the beginning of this fanfiction.

Halfway through the trip, Percy started to whine uncontrollably.

"I GOTTA POTTYYYYY." Percy then grabbed Blackjack's mane, steering him in some random direction. "Let's !"

Blackjack grumbled. "That would work if you weren't flying around in circles."

Percy, still not potty trained, peed his pants, right on Blackjack's back.

"Yuck," he 'accidentally' made Percy fall off of his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THATTTT FEELLLLS GOOOOD." Percy screamed as a mysterious yellow liquid uh, yeah.

A _splat_ sound was heard in the distance, and a voice shouted, "I'M OKAY! I'M STILL INVINCIBLE!"

Crap.

Blackjack sighed in disgust and frustration. This was going to be one_ long_ trip.

Out of nowhere, Percy appeared on his back.

"Wait- what?"  
Percy, grinning and wearing new pants, patted Harry Potter, who was next to him.

Was he even there the whole ride?

But then he disappeared.

Sighing, Blackjack swooped down into a deep, dark cave.

"Look at my glow-in-the-dark watch!" Percy squealed, all fangirly.

He wasn't wearing a watch. Cringing, Blackjack pretended to like it.

"It's so awesome!"

"Yeah, I know, right? L-O-L! I don't even have a glow-in-the-dark watch! R-O-F-L!"

_Fag. _  
"Ooh, I fell for it, Boss," Blackjack said, pretending to laugh. It was horrible, yes, but Percy was too stupid to notice.

Percy giggled. "You're so hilarious!"  
_You're not._

A soft, melodious (not really) voice appeared in the distance, singing Alice Human Sacrifice, but was drowned out by the huge gust of wind, and the voice was never heard again... for about five minutes.

_He's here, boss, _Blackjack said inside his head, making sure Percy didn't hear.

_Very good,_ the voice of Kronos said, appearing in the pegasus' head. _Bring him forth._

Obediently, Blackjack trotted into the cave, awaiting the incident that would happen next- awaiting his _destiny..._and doughnuts_._

Percy skipped merrily, not noticing the dark aura emanating from the tunnel. "Where is us?" he asked stupidly.

"We're going to the bathroom," the pegasus replied ominously.


	2. A Charizard eats Percy's soul

**A/N- Again, another day, another chapter. :D Co-co written by THECAPSLOCKFREAK and Irene, who are just awesome like that. **

**Disclaimer: Uh, we don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pokemon. Or Narnia, sadly. **

**I believe that's it! Carry on.**

**

* * *

**

"Toss him over!" a raspy voice shrieked.

Bucking Percy off, Blackjack kicked his legs up.  
"Whee!" Percy giggled, falling into Kronos's invisible arms.

"EW! HE'S STICKYYYYYYYY!" Kronos shrieked, throwing him up. "BOY, WHY ARE YOU STICKY? AND TINGED WITH...YELLOW, EW. GUARDS!"

Two empousai, those insane cheerleaders, surrounded Percy. "Heyyy Percy," they winked seductively. "Us has some bacon."

Blackjack turned, surprised.

_Wow. People--er, monsters, with the grammar compatibility as Percy._

"Follow us." The empousai took out strips of bacon from who-knows-where and waved them in Percy's face.

Percy squealed in excitement, following the monsters. They similarly giggled and shared a look with each other.

They brought him, showing off the bacon playfully._ "Feel_ the bacon. _Taste_ the bacon." they winked. "WE'RE HEREEEEEEEEEEE!"

They opened a black, emo door, if doors can be emo that is. It was suspended fifteen thousand feet in the air, with no surrounding floor around it. Percy looked up. "AH! ZEUS! HE'S UP...THERE!" He cowered.

The empousai threw down the bacon down, shoving Percy along with it. They waved as they enjoyed the moment, "BYE!" and looked down to see what would happen.

_Idiot Percy. _Blackjack thought satisfyingly, residing within the audience to watch Percy die.

Suddenly, a Charizard with a silver circlet appeared from the non-foggish-fog in the sky. Percy landed in her arms.

Not noticing the heavy load, because the Charizard was just awesome like that, the Pokémon yelled, "YO. I IZ T-DAWG. FEAR ME AND CRAP."

The pegasus's thoughts wandered off. _I bet Percy's soul tastes like cookies... Sweet, chocolate chip cookies dipped in llama milk...Delicious food substances..._

The Charizard waved its paw, dropping Percy, in front of Blackjack's face. "Hello? I'm here to eat somebody's soul."  
"Oh- okay," Blackjack mumbled, still thinking about cookies and llama milk.

How long had it been since he had had llama milk? About -2312839021380918190412 years, right?

Percy screamed, noticing the Charizard for the first time, "W-What is that?!"

_Um. A Charizard, obviously. _Blackjack thought.

"You were really deprived of Pokémon when you were little, weren't you, Percy?" Blackjack scoffed.

Percy said, "What's a POKE-AY-MAN? Is that like, a cereal? Anyways...well.... could you get it away?"

_Fyi, that's one of Artemis's hunters._

"You know what? That's really racist. That's like the most racist thing I have ever heard!" Clarisse retorted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Against what?" said Percy blankly.

"Squirrels. And chocolate milk cartons. WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THEM, HUH?" She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I donn't geett iitt," Percy whined in that idiotic tone of his. "Wait- But I like squirrels!"

Blackjack sighed, annoyed with Percy. How could he not understand the obviously sane, logical thinking of Clarisse?

"T-DAWG, I COMMAND YOU TO EAT PERCY'S SOUL!"

T-Dawg, having nothing better to do, knee-to-the-crotch-ed Percy and stomach-jabbing him until he fainted, which, considering how weak Percy was, didn't take too long.

"Ouch," Percy whimpered as T-Dawg ripped out Percy's soul, a thin wisp of air that smelled like flowers. Daffodils in the springtime, to be exact.

Licking the misty substance, T-Dawg skipped off, her silver circlet, adorned with chocolate, falling off.

"Whoops," she chuckled, picking it up and sticking it back on top of her head again. "This soul tasted good. REALLY good. Like, inexplicably good good. A bit peculiar though." She nodded.

"What did it taste like?" the bystander pegasus asked.

"It tasted like cookies. _Fattening_ homemade cookies. And bacon. Lotsa baconnn," the Charizard mused excitedly.

"That-" Blackjack said, motioning to the Charizard- "was pretty epic."

Two things happened:

Percy became conscious again.

A Glaceon materialized out of nothingness behind T-Dawg.

The Glaceon said rather amiably, "Hello, I'm Rene da Editar, or Rene for short."

T-Dawg turned around and flinched.

"OMG, can you stop materializing out of nowhere? I'm not scared of horror movies because they're predictable. But, _you_ however, are unpredictable," screeched T-Dawg.

"One would think you would have gotten use to it by now." Rene said teasingly, "I'm only here to give _someone _badly needed grammar lessons."

_I need some sugar cubes, just like how you absolutely need grammar lessons._

Percy's eyes widened, "Not grammar lesson!"

Rene snapped, "You mean _lessons."_

_Percy,_ he said in his mind. _SHUGA CUBES._

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tyson and Grover came tumbling down the steps.

Tyson landed with a _thump!_ on Grover.

"OOF! TYSON, GET THE BARBECUE OFF OF ME!" The satyr's vain attempt to speak was muffled by Tyson.

"Oops!" The cyclops giggled. Tyson got up. "You okay, horsey?"

"I-I'm okay, well at least that many bones aren't broken....hopefully," moaned Grover.

Again with the sudden appearances, another creature appeared out of nowhere. It seemed to be...another Pokémon. Joy...

Rene waved. "Hey, TPW-HARN, what's up?"

TPW-HARN acknowledged Rene and T-DAWG similarly. "The floor, but I could be wrong." She shrugged. "I've always been directionally challenged. Anyhow, whatcha doing?"

Rene gestured to Tyson and Grover. "Having a battle with these Pokémon-deprived weirdos. They probably don't even know what you are."

They glanced at them to confirm their suspicions. They were staring at TPW-HARN with a confused expression. "Uh..."

TPW-HARN waved an arm in front of their faces. "I'm a Gallade and animal cracker mix. Eat me and die." She changed her tone to harshness at the last part.

"So this will be a double battle, right T-Dawg?" asked Rene.

"OKAY!" TPW-HARN interrupted. "THE BATTLE BETWEEN RENE AND T-DAWG VERSUS WHAT'S-YOUR-FACES WILL COMMENCE!"

"Ahhh!!!! A talking um, what are you?" asked Tyson blankly.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST SO DEPRIVED OF POKÉMON !!!" shouted T-Dawg.

"For the last time, T-Dawg is a Charizard, a fire and flying type, and I am a Glaceon, an ice type." said Editar irritatedly, "Too bad that you two are both at a disadvantage, considering Grover is like a grass type and Tyson is a water and fighting type."

"What does types have to do with anything?" asked Grover.

"Types determine your weaknesses and your strengths, for example grass is weak against fire _and_ ice, and fighting is weak against flying," explained T-Dawg.

"Let's just get this battle started, it's T-Dawg and I vs. you and Tyson," announced Editar.

"Exactly." The Gallade and animal cracker hybrid nodded absentmindedly, concentrating on making shadow puppets.

Tyson lunged for Rene da Editar with his club, but hit nothing but air.

"WHAT'S YOUR FACE'S ATTACK MISSED!" TPW-HARN yelled.

"I could have sworn that she was there a second ago....." Tyson mumbled confusedly.

Rene appeared behind Tyson and said tauntingly, "By the way, did I forget to mention that I'm the _only_ psychic and ice type Glaceon? That's one reason why I can teleport you know. Well, too bad, ICE BEAM!"

"EDITAR USED ICE BEAM!" The animal cracker hybrid commented, most likely annoying everyone by now.

Within seconds, Tyson was frozen in a solid block of ice.

"WHAT'S HIS FACE IS FROZEN!"

Blackjack thought satisfyingly, _Yes......another child of Poseidon has fallen, this is going much better than I had hoped for. _He cackled maniacally, then silenced himself to escape notice. Thankfully, the other random characters were paying attention to the battle.

"Well he probably won't see the sun rise again," Rene laughed evilly, "I better go check to see how T-Dawg is doing."


End file.
